Be Your Self, Babe
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: <html><head></head>[OneShot of KaiHun] Oh SeHun; seorang ice prince di sekolahnya, tidak memiliki ekspresi lain, selain mimik andalannya-poker face-menembak seorang Kim JongIn. Siswa ter-perfect di sekolahnya. Loh, kok bisa? Check-it-dot. Mind to RnR? Warn Inside! (judul gak nyambung)</html>


"… **mana ada gadis yang mau dengan seorang pemuda ketus tanpa ekspresi sepertimu?"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Be Your Self, Babe.**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin, and 'lil bit Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Drama, Humor, Romance, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, Gak nyambung sama judul, Freak, OneShot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Datar, tanpa ada ekspresi apapun di wajah pemuda pucat itu. Bahkan jika dilihat dari sikapnya; kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya, dan tatapan yang terlihat sangat malas, dia tidak benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Pemuda berkulit tan _eksotis _yang menjadi sasaran pe_nembak_an itu hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya, kemudian tertawa. Ia menaruh buku-buku di atas mejanya, ke dalam tasnya, kemudian berdiri dan menatap pemuda di depan mejanya. Ia meneliti pemuda pucat itu dari ujung kaki hingga pucuk kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dude_?—kalah dalam permainan?" kekehnya, seraya melirik kerumunan pemuda-pemudi di depan kelasnya. _Tch! Childish_.

Pemuda pucat itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan mendengus pelan, "Berisik! Jawab saja pernyataanku tadi, mau atau tidak?" ketusnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda tan itu hanya membalas keketusan si pemuda pucat dengan tawa renyah. "_Wo! Easy, boy_!—apa seperti itu cara menembak seseorang? _Tck! _Mungkin kalau aku perempuan, aku akan menolakmu dengan mentah-mentah. _Oh c'mon! _mana ada gadis yang mau dengan seorang pemuda ketus tanpa ekspresi sepertimu?"

Rahang pemuda pucat itu mengeras, ia menatap _intens _pemuda tan tersebut, namun lagi-lagi kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "Cepatlah! Aku tidak ada waktu!"

"_Eum… _menurutmu, apa yang musti kupilih? Iya atau tidak?—mana yang lebih bagus?" sahutnya berbasa basi. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ini baru pertama kalinya di _tembak _oleh seorang pemuda—jangan tanya berapa banyak ia di_tembak _oleh gadis-gadis di luar sana; apalagi mengetahui seseorang itu adalah Oh SeHun—_ice prince—_targetnya dari dulu.

_Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, Kim JongIn?_

_Oh-ho! _Tapi ini adalah kesempatan _langka_, _guys! Of course_, dirinya tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini dengan cuma-cuma. Sedikit main-main tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula, ia ingin tahu, apakah benar _ice prince _ini tidak mempunyai mimik lain selain ber_modal _tampang datar seperti itu.

Terdengar decakan kesal dari pemuda _kelewat _putih itu. JongIn terkikik _sebentar_, sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—seakan-akan berhasil memecahkan masalah rumah tangga tetangganya—kemudian mendekati pemuda itu dengan senyum _cerah_; sedikit _out of character _tidak apa-apalah.

"Baiklah, aku mau…" Baru saja JongIn mengatakan "_aku mau_," tangannya sudah ditarik Si Oh-_ice-prince-_SeHun. JongIn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menahan tangan itu menarik-narik tangannya sesuka SeHun. "—Bersabarlah, _Tuan Es_! Tidak mudah untuk meminta jawaban 'iya' dariku, tanpa sebuah syarat. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, tapi kau harus mau melakukan semua hal yang kuperintahkan, mengerti?"

Tampak SeHun ingin meluncurkan protesnya, namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju. JongIn melepaskan pegangan tangan SeHun dari pergelangannya, lalu menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam jari-jari SeHun, "_See? _Sepasang kekasih akan saling menggenggamkan tangannya seperti ini, bukan menarik-narik pergelangannya dengan tidak jelas."

_Apakah seorang Kim JongIn tengah mengajarkannya 'Cara menjadi kekasih yang baik'?_

"—Kalau kau masih menarik-narik pergelangan seseorang tidak jelas seperti itu, maka kau akan menjadi _perjaka _tua selamanya…" SeHun memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya tidak berpikir bahwa seorang Kim JongIn—yang katanya—_perfect_ itu secerewet ini; sungguh disayangkan apabila gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya akan terkalahkan dengan kecerewetannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik –_atau jangan-jangan telah bermenit-menit? _Tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. SeHun menolehkan kepalanya, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat JongIn menatapnya serius. "Apa?" JongIn memalingkan wajahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan SeHun sendirian di kelas—tidak lupa melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan suara desas-desus siswa siswi di kelasnya. SeHun mengernyit bingung. _Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan, aneh sekali._ Tapi SeHun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, yang penting dia sudah mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari JongIn, jadi untuk apa dirinya harus mengejar pemuda _coklat _itu?

SeHun memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian meninggalkan kelas JongIn. Selama perjalanan menuju parkir sekolah, SeHun berusaha menghiraukan bisikan orang-orang; yang memperebutkan atau menangisi pemuda _idaman _mereka telah memiliki kekasih _berjenis _sama. Tak jarang juga, SeHun mendengar makian oleh beberapa siswa terhadapnya. Tetapi, apa pedulinya _sih? _Diakan _ice prince_. Sampai seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara _familiar_, "_Hey! _Oh SeHun!"

Ia memicingkan matanya, dan menghela napas. SeHun mendekati pemuda itu, "Ada apa? Aku sudah tidak memiliki tanggungan lagi kepadamu." Pemuda bersurai _caramel _itu terkekeh, ia merangkul pundak SeHun, "_O-o! _sayangnya belum. Kau terlalu bersemangat, jadi kau tidak memperhatikan _instruksi_ku dengan benar. Aku mengatakan bahwa, 'Jadikan seorang Kim JongIn kekasihmu, dan buatlah dia jatuh cinta padamu,' tapi kenapa kau meninggalkannya, _dude_?—"

"—Dia yang meninggalkanku."

"Sama saja! Itu artinya kau belum benar-benar terlepas dari _kutukan _permainan _truth or dare _itu." SeHun melipat kedua tangannya, lalu memandang pemuda _caramel _yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" LuHan tertawa, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda _chubby _yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Pemuda _chubby _itu tersenyum lucu. LuHan buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak SeHun, dan memeluk _baozinya_.

MinSeok melirik SeHun—masih dengan wajah _kertas_nya. Ia mendekati SeHun dan menyentil dahinya, membuat SeHun mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Kebiasaan _buruk _MinSeok, jika bertemu SeHun. Tidak tahu kapan kebiasaan itu bisa hilang, mungkin setelah sadar dahi mulus SeHun berlubang. _Grawh! Whatever! _

"_He, Mr. Poker face!_—kapan kau me_nyeting _tema wajahmu itu? Aku bosan tahu. _Ah-ya! _Kudengar tadi kau me_nembak_ JongIn itu? Apakah itu serius? Atau hanya permainan?"

LuHan menarik pinggang MinSeok; menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala MinSeok, "Dia kalah bermain denganku, jadi aku memintanya untuk menembak JongIn. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kalau gadis-gadis saja ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, bagaimana dengan Si-_Perfect-_Kim-JongIn? Apakah dia berhasil melelehkan _wajah _SeHun." MinSeok mengangguk mengerti, namun ia menoleh ke arah _rusa_nya, "Kau yakin bermain dengan SeHun? Memangnya apa yang kalian mainkan? Setahuku kau selalu malas bermain _truth or dare _dengan SeHun?—diakan tidak pernah menanggapimu?"

_SLAP!_

Sebuah cengiran lebar LuHan lukiskan. _Jangan sampai MinSeok tahu bahwa SeHun diancam olehnya—kalau tidak menuruti perintahnya_. MinSeok memang mempunyai _hobby _buruk untuk SeHun, tapi ia sudah menganggap SeHun adik kandungnya sendiri; yang patut dia jaga dan sayangi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu menarik pergi MinSeok dari parkiran itu. Dilambaikannya tangannya itu kepada SeHun, diikuti sebuah _smirk_ tanpa sepengetahuan MinSeok.

SeHun menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut, kemudian memasuki mobil _sport_nya. LuHan itu sepupunya, dan dia jauh lebih _freak _daripada dirinya—yang memiliki julukan '_ice prince'_. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak atau mengabaikan ancaman LuHan, tapi tidak dengan ancaman menyita semua barang pribadinya –_termasuk pakaian dalam favoritnya_. _Oh! _Lupakan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, suasana di sekolah kembali seperti semula; seolah tidak ada peristiwa mari-menyaksikan-_penembakan_-Kim-JongIn. SeHun memejamkan matanya di atas lipatan tanganya di meja, dengan kedua _headphone _bertengger di telinganya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat sebuah jari menusuk-tusuk pipinya. _Tck! Siapa yang berani membangunkannya!—lagipula ini jam kosong, para seonsaengnim sedang mengadakan rapat, so tidak mungkin seonsaengnimnya_. SeHun melepaskan _headphone_nya; mendongak, menatap seseorang yang tengah menusuk pipinya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit _mewah _berdiri di sampingnya. _Oh, dia_. Tak ada yang berubah dengan penampilannya. Masih _gelap _seperti biasa. Tapi, _eh-oh! _Apa itu? Wajahnya tidak se_ramah _kemarin.

JongIn mendudukan tubuhnya di samping SeHun, setelah berhasil meng_usir _teman bangkunya. Dia menopang dagu ke arah samping, menatap setiap lekuk wajah _indah _itu. Di sunggingkannya senyum kecil, "_Dude, _tahukah kau? Bahwa sebenarnya kau itu _manis_?—"

_BRAK!_

"—_Whoa! _Apa-apaan ini!"

SeHun tidak memperdulikan pekikan JongIn sekarang. Ia menarik JongIn pergi dari kelasnya—yang hancur akibat perbuatannya; _apapun yang berada di depannya, tidak segan akan di lewatinya_. SeHun terus menarik tangannya erat, hingga sampai di atap sekolah. Ia menatap tajam JongIn, seolah ingin mengulitinya sekarang juga.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku _manis!_"

Alih-alih ketakutan, JongIn justru tertawa, "_Idiot!—_kau sadar tidak, semua orang yang mengatakan kau adalah _'ice prince' _itu, sedikit _miring_. Buktinya, baru saja kau marah kan?"

_Tuhan, bolehkah dirinya mengkuliti pemuda ini?_

_Shit! _Kenapa setiap ia ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada pemuda Kim JongIn ini, selalu saja lidahnya mendadak kelu? Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. JongIn menjulurkan tangannya, dan memainkan jarinya dengan surai _brunette _SeHun. "Lagipula, apa yang salah jika aku mengatakan kau _manis_. Walaupun kau memiliki gelar _ice prince _sekalipun, itu tidak berarti dimataku. Bagiku kau tetap Oh SeHun—dengan wajah _menarik_."

Apakah ini yang dikatakan orang-orang? Tentang JongIn yang memiliki 2 kepribadian?—setahunya JongIn bukan berbintang _gemini_. _–Tunggu! _Bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu? _Feeling, _mungkin?

SeHun memalingkan wajahnya—_baik, yang sedikit merona_. Darimana JongIn mendapatkan kata-kata _puitis-kampungan _seperti itu?

"Kau memang memiliki ekspresi yang _monoton_, tapi aku yakin itu hanyalah topengmu. Kau hanya tidak ingin dianggap _remeh, _bukan?—kalau kau bertanya, darimana aku tahu semua itu? Maka jawabannya satu." JongIn menunjuk dadanya dengan tersenyum manis –_tidak!—sangat_—manis. "Hatikulah yang merasakannya. Berlari setiap saat ketika mendapatimu di ruangan yang sama; sekalipun itu kantin. Mengamati setiap pergerakanmu, ekspresimu, _oh! _Bahkan aku masih mengingat betul, kau tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah _konyol _ChanYeol untuk mendapatkan hati BaekHyun—walaupun sangat tipis. Dan dari situlah aku sadar, kau tidak sepenuhnya Tuan _Es_."

"Kau hanya mengada-ada," dustanya terlalu kentara. JongIn mengusap pipi SeHun; menghentikan penolakan tangan SeHun dengan tangan satunya. Di rengkuhnya tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari SeHun. Biarkanlah hari ini menjadi hari tenang bagi pasangan baru itu. JongIn mengeratkan pelukannya , "Kadang ada kalanya kita menjadi orang lain, dan orang lain menjadi kita."

Diraihnya kedua pundak SeHun, JongIn menelusuri setiap _kerapuhan _SeHun dari mata _coklat_nya itu. Di kecupnya dahi SeHun lembut, "Ini adalah syarat yang kumaksud, ikuti semua perintahku. Jadilah dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Pertahanan SeHun runtuh saat itu juga, semua _ego _yang selama ini dipertahankannya hilang entah kemana. Dengan ragu, ia membalas pelukan JongIn di tubuhnya—walau ekspresinya masih sedikit _datar_, tapi setidaknya wajahnya _melunak_. Apakah ini alasan lidahnya selalu _kelu, _ketika bersama JongIn? _Entahlah, tapi itu bisa jadi. _

"Aku mencintaimu, _ice prince_."

SeHun membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, agar meredam suaranya ketika mengatakan, "Aku juga, _Mr. Perfect_."

Suara tepuk tangan riuh mengepung pendengaran mereka berdua. SeHun melepaskan pelukan JongIn ketika melihat—hampir—seluruh siswa siswi berkumpul di sekitarnya. "Ada apa ini?"

LuHan mendekati SeHun dan JongIn, ia bertepuk tangan paling keras tadinya, "Sebenarnya kami semua sudah merencanakan ini semua, kau ingat ketika aku menyuruhmu me_nembak_ JongIn dan setelah kau menembaknya, JongIn pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Dia pergi kepadaku, dan mengatakan rencananya untuk membuatmu meluluhkan _es _pada dirimu. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sudah bosan melihat wajahmu yang itu-itu saja, jadi aku menyetujuinya. Dan alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu menembaknya, _oh ayolah! _Aku bukanlah orang yang buta akan pandangan _cinta_. Aku juga pernah merasakannya, hanya saja ketika kau melihat JongIn, kau selalu menyangkalnya."

"Jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk me_nembak_nya, _yeah_—walaupun sedikit mengancammu. Sekarang, _Tada!—_benar-benar luar biasa. _Esmu _benar-benar meleleh dalam dekapan Kim JongIn."

Rahang SeHun mengeras, baru akan _menyemprotkan _amarahnya, sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya. SeHun menoleh, dan melihat senyum _malaikat _JongIn; membuatnya lupa akan amarahnya. Untuk kali ini, seorang _ice prince _Oh SeHun tersenyum pertama kalinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba _moment _bahagia itu memudar akibat _aura hitam _di sekitar MinSeok, dia tersenyum miring ke arah LuHan, dan mencium pipinya; _nyaris _menggigit pipi LuHan, "Jadi kau mengancam adikku ini?" LuHan menelan salivanya kasar, dan menggeleng, "T-tidak, MinSeok_ie_."

"Oh ya?" Seperti yang pernah SeHun katakan, LuHan itu sedikit _freak_, tapi MinSeok jauh lebih _freak-mendekati-psycopath_. _Hah! _Pasangan yang aneh. Dan terjadilah peristiwa kejar-mengejar di dalam momen bahagia JongIn dan SeHun.

**.The End.**

* * *

><p>Apa yang saya buat? asdfjljlk;piouutt<p>

Tapi yasudahlah, Saya nge-stuck sama fanfic. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada virus WB.

Jadi beginilah fanfic OS nya.

gimana, mind to review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-redhair-


End file.
